This Day
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: N. Italy has run away from the Global Meeting, but why? Why does he have a black eye? As Feliciano is in hiding in a bar, he meets up with Perdita and their friends as they try to show him that sometimes the one that truly loves him has been there the whole time, waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

"It sure is raining hard out there," a soft voice whispers as a young woman wipes off many of the many wooden tables in the room. The pit-a-patter as raindrops dance on the tin roof sounds throughout the room as people clean. The woman glances at the person stand against the bar as they took a sip from a glass in their hand. Their eyes glaze over when the lights seem to dim as lightning flashes outside. "You guys can just leave the rest to me and get home to your love ones."

"No way boss," the woman smiles as the person shakes their head. "I have to wait for my ride anyways."

"Sarah, I can give you a ride," a voice booms out from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Tom," Sarah brushes her blonde hair back in a swipe. "My dear husband is getting down with work early tonight."

"Haha, what you going to do? Go caught bad guys with him?" A man with blonde hair ties in a blue ribbon steps out of the kitchen with his coat his tan arms. His ocean blue eyes shine happily. "Au revoir, Perdita."

"Prends soin de toi," the person nods at Tom as he exits out the front door. "Good night all."

Sarah watches everyone quickly finishes their job and bows their head towards to Perdita before taking their coat and leaving. She sighs as Perdita begins to rearrange the drinks behind the bar humming softly.

"Why do you stay in New York then in your home state?" Sarah sits down on one of the stools before leaning against her hand as she watches her boss.

"It's safe for me to stay near one of my siblings than to disappear like I always do," Perdita answer as they froze. Walking over to the front window, they flip on the open sign to flash brightly. "Turn up the heat, guest is coming."

"Why are all the stores closed?" Feliciano cries as the rain pelts him. Glancing around, he notices he lost his way from the hotel where the Global meeting was happening. He reaches up to touch as his eye as he winces. His auburn hair was soaked as his suit was ripped open by the wind. Tripping over his own feet, he lands in a puddle. He begins to crawl up into a ball when light seem to break through the darkness. Glancing up, he notices a brick building with a sign swinging in the wind. It read Northern Bar and Rooms with snowflakes dancing around the lettering. It's open sign shine brightly seems to welcome him in. Quickly getting up, he pushes open the white, wooden door to a dark bar. It seems like no one was in as Feliciano walks to the bar. Laying his head down on the bar, he closes his eyes.

Shifting a bit, Feliciano notices he was in a bed with thick covers pulled up to his chin. He was in a long, white nightgown as he crawls out of bed. Looking around, he notices pictures of random people smiling in a bar. Placing his hand on one of the desks in the room, he felt his clothes. They were dry and folded nicely to some other clothes. Glancing up as the door creaks open, he watches a woman enter with a tray of soup and a warm compress. She was wearing an old fashion dress from the 1800s.

"Morning," the woman sets the tray down on the bedtable next to the bed. "Here, come lay down mister."

She takes his hand before he could reply to lead him back into bed. She hums softly as she takes his head and touches his right eyes lightly. Feliciano flinched slightly as she tsk at the color. She places the compress against his eye as she pulls out ace bandages as she wraps it. "That should take care of that black eye. Oops, forgot, my name is Sarah, and I work here."

"Grazie," Feliciano mumbles as he glances at her through his good eye. "When can I leave?"

"Umm," Sarah groans as she quickly stands up straight. "My boss doesn't want you to leave till they talk to you about...um.."

"About?" Feliciano freezes when he realizes all of his bruises were showing on his body. "Those aren't what they seem!"

"Well, let's get you feed!" Sarah quickly changes the topic as she brings the tray of soup to him. "Homemade Tuscan Soup made from the best cook in New York!"

Feliciano watches as Sarah explains how the soup is so delicious that many people come from all around to try the soup. She gestures to herself and all around the room as she chattered on about this being a bar that reacts the different times.

"Sarah, I believe you are going to drive him insane with your chatter." A man enters in Victorian men clothing with a thick book in his arms. His brunette hair was combed back as speckles were at the tip of his nose. "Perdita would like you to check in, so if you can sign here."

The man opens the book to a clean page with a feather pen hanging on a ribbon. Feliciano glances at the man then at the book. He quickly picks up the pen and sign Feliciano before it was slam shut and the man walks out quickly.

"Sorry about Nathan, he's always this grumpy since he hates the 1800 clothes we have to wear," Sarah sits down at the foot of the bed as she watches him eat slowly. "My husband is a cop, so if you are being, you know, he can help."

"I'm not, I just fall outside a couple of times." Feliciano lies quickly as he puts the bowl down. He quickly smiles as he tries to stand up. "I should get going and return to my meeting."

"Is someone missing you?" Sarah ask.

Feliciano froze at her question as he remembers why he was running from the hotel. He shook his head as he sits down heavily.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Sarah look away as the door open again to a cloaked person soaking wet. "Morning boss, why are you so wet? Were you running errands again?"

The cloaked person shrugs as they glance at Feliciano before putting a suitcase down by the door. They turn quickly as they exit the room silently.

"That was my boss," Sarah sighs. "I think they like you."


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is going to be occ for most of the Hetalian Characters._

* * *

"Where is that bloody idiot?" Alfred leans against the doorway in the dark room as Arthur rushes by. "The meeting is about to start, and he and Italy are missing."

 _'Feli is missing?_ ' Alfred clicks his tongue as he glances to make sure no one else saw him. He creeps towards what he believe Ludwig was staying in with his _fiancé_ , Alfred almost puke when he remember the day they told the world they will be getting married, it broke his heart. _'This should be their room...What the_?'

Alfred pales as he watches Ludwig hold Kiku tightly against his chest as their shared a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss to get air as Alfred clench his fist and was about to turn to walk away when something caught his attention.

"Why? I thought you love Feliciano?" Kiku ask as he pushes away from Ludwig.

"I only want him to gain land, and once we are married, I'll dissolve him. That way, you and I can be together." Ludwig grins as he cups Kiku's cheek. His blue eyes were cold as he kisses Kiku on the forehead before turning to the window. "If only I hadn't let him escape last night, then we would have had the wedding tonight."

"Ask Alfred-san to help you locate him, I mean we are in the United States for the Global Meeting." Kiku rubs his arms as he glanced towards the door. "Or we can ask Romano to help also.

"That is a good idea!" Ludwig grins evilly. "Act like he got too drunk last night and got lost somewhere in New York! This is why I love you."

Alfred bites his lip to stop from screaming at the two to creep away towards an open office room in the hotel. Pulling out the phone, he dials quickly.

"...Yes?"

"Perdita, don't hang up."

"You got 30 seconds."

"I need you to keep Feli hidden from Germany."

"I don't know what you mean?"  
"I know he is at your bar since I can feel when another nation is near one of..."

"Got it." The voice cuts him off.

"Can you block his and your signal from me?"

"Might take a bit, but yeah."  
"Thanks, Perdita."

"You owe me."

"I know," Alfred sighs as he hangs up. Walking back to the meeting room. He kicks the doors in and quickly places a smile on his face. "The Hero is here!"

* * *

"Order up!" a tenor voice calls out as Sarah drags Feliciano around the open space of the bar. There were a couple people walking around in everyday clothes.

"Morning Sarah! Who is your new toy?" A man walks over with a tray in his hand.

"Morning Blake!" Sarah lifts up her skirt as she runs to kiss the tall man on the cheek as she grins. His red hair clash with his olive eyes seem to stare into Feliciano's soul. "This is Feliciano. He's our guest in Room 32."

"Ah, so this our special guest," Nick bows as a plate of food in his hand seems to stay in place. "It's a pleasure."

"Same," Feliciano nods before the man disappears towards the back. "This place is huge."

"Why of course," Sarah laughs as she drags him to one of the tables under lantern glowing brightly. "We need a lot of room to serve so many people."

"Mañana," a young woman with light tan skin smiles at the two. Her caramel eyes glance at both before tapping her notepad. "Is this your husband Sarah? He seems so young."

"Morning Tina, and no this is Feliciano." Sarah grins at her crew worker. "Normal for me before I start work, and what would you like?"

Feliciano glances at Sarah before looking at Tina. "Menus?"

"Don't have any." Tina grins as she writes something down. "From what I can tell, you are Italian, so let's see if Tim can whip something up for you."

Tina walks quickly away when the music begins to play and people gathers in through the door. Sarah claps and whistles as lights begin to fade to show a stage crowded with people of many ages. She glances at Feliciano before pointing as curtains raise to show ladies in many colorful outfits dancing.

"Here you go," Tina came back with two plates. Placing one with three pancakes with sausages in front of Sarah before placing the other in front of Feliciano. "This is Tim's special Brunch Risotto. Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Tina!" Sarah quickly digs. "I have to clock in before Pedrita notices I'm..."

"That you are not doing your job," a soft voice finishes her sentence. They glance up to notice the cloaked person standing in front of them. "It's your day off, so why are you even here?"

"Well, boss," Sarah coughs. "Since Feli here doesn't know anyone except for me and a couple people that greet us this morning."

"I should return back to my meeting," Feliciano tries to leave the booth before a small pale hand grabs his waist.

"My boss wants you to stay here for a while." the person lightly traces lines on his hand before letting go. "If you really want to return, what will you do about...him"

Feliciano watches as the hand disappears back under the cloak as the person walks away to the back room before they finish their sentence. Sarah frowns when she watches her boss disappear.

"You must be important if Boss boss wants you to stay," Sarah taps her chin. "Be right back."

Feliciano watches as Sarah dances through the crowd before going back to his plate of food.

"Well hello there, sir," Feliciano glances up to notice a woman smiling down at him with a boa around her shoulder. "Would you like to spend some time with a lady?"

"Umm...ah..." Feliciano summers as the woman slide into the booth as she leans towards him with a Cheshire grin.

"Molly, stop teasing the poor boy," Blake grabs the woman by her hand to drag her out of the booth. He had an apron around his arm as he toss it to Feliciano. "Perdita was wondering if you want to stay here, you can work in the kitchen with Tom, our cook."

"What is going on?" Feliciano catches the apron before he glanced at Blake and Molly.

"You two," Sarah came back dress in normal clothes and points towards the kitchen. "Boss wants to talk to him alone."

"Okay!" Molly says after blowing a kiss at Feliciano. Blake shakes his head as he follows after her.

"Now, Feliciano," Sarah sits across from him as she holds his hand. "Since we both know you do not want to return to that stuff meeting. Perdita is willing to let you stay here until that meeting is done."

"Why?"

"I do not know, but what they say goes," Sarah smiles. "That way, your eye can heal."

"Thanks, when do I start?" Feliciano removes his hands from her to rub his arm.

"Well, let's see if Tom is ready for ya," Sarah grins as she drags him through french doors on the side. "Oh, Tommy Boy!"

"Why, hello Sarah," Tom stirs a pot on the stove as his blonde hair covers in flour. He glances back over his shoulder with a grin. "Is this my new cook?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Feliciano smiles slightly.

"Welcome to my domain!" Tom flicks the whisk out of the bowl, making some of the pudding flies to the wall and onto Sarah's face. "Sorry Darling."

"No problem Tom, but I think you might want to find some clothes for him when he works back here." Sarah waves goodbye as she exits quickly.

"Man, I wish I was married to that woman," Tom whistles before grinning at Feliciano.

"So in this place," Tom gestures around the kitchen. "we make whatever the customer order."

Feliciano nods before looking at the open window where a bell hangs swinging as its sound rings. Laying on the windowsill was a receipt paper.

"Here's your first order! Good Luck!" Tom turns back to his bowl of pudding while humming a tune.

"Ve~," Feliciano lays his head down at the bar, closing his eyes. He jumps up when someone slams a jug in front of him.

"Sorry Feli, didn't mean to scare you," Molly wink as she cups his chin. Placing a hand over his right eye, she touches the wrap lightly. She purrs as she leans closer to him so her mouth was near his ear "I could heal you if you like."

"Molly, release him," the cloaked figure appears behind Feliciano scaring both of them. "I do not tolerate you harassing crew workers and guest."

"Why of course boss," Molly frowns as she crosses her arm in front of her chest.

"Feliciano, will you come with me?" the figure turns and walks towards the back.

Feliciano glance at Molly, who is glaring at the figure, before following. He watches as the rooms become darker and closer. He notices he lost the figure before hearing their voice.

"In here," a voice calls from a crack door with a dim light.

Walking in, Feliciano notices the figure has started to lower the cloak. He stares as he watches silver hair flows out of the cloak. Looking back at him was a girl with glazed over eyes that seem as green as fresh leaves on a tree.

"So, how are you settling?" the girl reaches over to feel the bed before sitting down.

"Um-oh good," Feliciano whispers.

"Why are you so quiet? What happens to the joyful Italian my pa..." the girl freezes up at her slip up.

"Pa?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," the girl leans her head down.

"Who is your father?"

"I'm Perdita, my father is not the important at this moment," Perdita flicks her hand in a 'forget-it' gesture. "DO you really want to return to the man that did this to you?"

Feliciano winces as the girl trace his shoulder. She lifts his sleeve to show more bruises.

"It was an accident, he was drunk," Feliciano quickly answers as he steps away from the girl.

"Does he love you?"

Feliciano freezes at her question as he glances around at the bare room to notice there were no pictures of any kind in the room.

"Of course, he does," Feliciano grips his waist as he glares at Perdita. "You are just a human! You wouldn't understand!"

Perdita grins as she shoves herself off the bed. Covering her eyes, she starts to laugh harshly before lifting her hands from her eyes. Feliciano winces as she watches blood flow from her eyes as she cries.

"Human, ha, human," Perdita hisses as she shows him her bloody hands. "I'm not human since I lost my sight in the war, and you, mister, are a fool to marry someone who does not love you for you! Now get out! Send Carola in here!"

Feliciano quickly runs at of the room to the front of the bar to notice it was nighttime outside. Sarah was talking with Tina before waving at him. She nods thanks to her before walking over to him.

"So how was meeting boss in person," Sarah grins.

Feliciano glance back towards the room. He rubs his wrist before looking Sarah in the eyes. Her pale face scared him as she bends towards him.

"Why is there blood on you?" Tina quickly grabs a first aid kit.

"It's Perdita," Feliciano mumbles. "She wants Carola."

"Carola!" Sarah runs towards the kitchen. "Perdita's hurt."  
"Che?" A girl appears with long auburn hair with a small curl on her left side. Her olive eyes flash worriedly as she grabs the first aid kit from Tina. "That idiota."

They watch as she rush into the backroom without another word. Tina sighs before taking out another first aid kit. Handing it over to Sarah. She walks back to the kitchen with a wave of her hand.

"What happen?" Sarah pulls out anti-bacterial wipes as she cleans off the blood. "This usually doesn't happen unless she is too stress."

"We were arguing about...something. Is she..." Feli oh softly when Sarah nods.

"Blind since the day she saved Carola from a fire they both say," Sarah hums sadly. "Between me and you, they make such a cute couple."

"Perdita said she lost her sight in a war," Feliciano watches Sarah freeze. "What war would she have participated in to have her eyesight taken from her?"


End file.
